


For You

by maria_soederberg



Category: The Elementalists (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2020-03-08 01:17:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_soederberg/pseuds/maria_soederberg
Summary: Beckett is known for his huge knowledge about… well, everything. His commitment to new information is impressive. Esther admires that about him. For an upcoming exam, she needs information she can barely memorialize. Can maybe Beckett help her?





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> Main Character's Name: Esther Pinot
> 
> Reading Time: ~ 12 minutes

Esther being Sun-Attuned was something she never expected. Being able to do magic? That was something that was only possible in movies or in books, but here she is, at Penderghast College learning spells. Sometimes her life feels surreal, especially when Atlas, her twin sister arrived. A twin? Her whole life she grew up without any siblings and now she has a twin, in addition, a great twin. Atlas might be younger than Esther, but she always protects Esther whenever she can. Sometimes it feels like Atlas is the elder one, instead of Esther.

Furthermore, Esther is delighted to be here at Penderghast even though it wasn’t easy especially with Raife around, but she found amazing friends and a boyfriend – Beckett Harrington.

A man who is intelligent, sometimes too smart for his own good. A man who is ambitious to achieve his goals, a man who was isolated from everyone to follow his sister’s footstep, to hear the same words she does. How proud everyone is. But thanks to Esther Beckett opened up to her, even if it took some time. He was broody and rude at first, but Esther never gave up bringing out the good side of him, but she succeeded, and Beckett is now opening up to the group.

He might have changed in that point but in being the best in everything not at all. He is still the best in class and that’s why Esther called Beckett for help a couple of days ago.

 

In three weeks, there is a test coming up about a rare rose, but she can’t find anything about it. She remembers Mr Kontos saying something about that rare rose, but she can’t remember the name.

For hours she sat in front of her books and her folder trying to find that flower, but she found nothing until she finally gave up and sought the help of her boyfriend.

There is a knock at the door and Beckett comes in, having a huge grin on his face but it falters when he sees Esther sitting in front of her books, close to tears. He ushers over to her and sit down and put his bag in front of him.

“Hey, where is the problem?” Beckett kisses her forehead and looks at her.

“What was the name of the rose we have to learn, and then the information? I don’t know it anymore.” Esther sighs.

Beckett takes out his books and a miniature of a small garden which makes Esther wonder what he wants with this.

“You’ll see what I want with this.” Beckett smiles and puts the miniature in front of him and then looks at her expectantly. “What do you see?”

“A garden?” Esther narrows her eyes, confused to what this will lead.

“Yes, but what garden?” Beckett smiles and waits for the response.

“Wait. Is that a miniature of a British garden?” Esther lights up and takes a closer look.

In the miniature is a small hedge that surrounds the whole garden. In the middle of it is a small circle where you can sit down and drink a cup of tea. From this circle you have a perfect view of the different flowers that are there, in the miniature, there are four different flowers.

A beautiful purple, pink flower that looks like an elf. The small thin stamen that looks like their legs, the purple main flower that could be their skirt. And the pink blossom that looks like some kind of wings. And the receptacle looks like their head.

Next, to this flower, there is another pink flower but rather with rose colour instead of pink. And even though the stamen looks the same, the flower has something unique on her.

Across from that flower is a white completely different flower. The flower contains more than just one flower, it has many small flowers building the whole. The leaves are rather dark than the usual light green.

And similar to that flower is the flower across the elf-looking flower. A bumblebee coloured bright flower. A huge flower contains smaller flowers. The only difference is that the leaves are rather small than big.

Esther doesn’t know what those flowers have to do with the one they have to learn, but she is sure Beckett will explain it soon.

“It is a British garden. And I thought because you love them, I show the knowledge of the flower we have to learn on this one.” Beckett smiles and looks at her.

“You remember I love British gardens?” Esther grins which makes Beckett flush. He strokes along his neck and clears his throat. “Yeah, so well the flower we have to learn is the Julia Child Rose.”

Esther chuckles at his sudden subject change. But to make him less uncomfortable she concentrates to learn. She really wants to pass this test to stay here at Penderghast.

“But I don’t see a rose on this miniature?” Esther looks confused.

“That’s because she is not on it. Those flowers you see here, are the stock parents.” Beckett explains.

Esther looks at them. “So, Julia Child Rose is a rose made from four different flowers that have nothing in common with roses?”

Beckett nods. “You could say that. If you take a closer look, you can see some similarities in the thickness of the stalk or the colour of the leaves. But the rest is rather unique in all those flowers.” Beckett explains.

Esther listens closely. “Alright. What are their names.”

“This one here.” Beckett points to one of the flowers.

“Oh, it looks like an elf.” Esther grins when Beckett shakes his head at her outburst.

“Yes, let’s keep that in mind. You’ll probably remember that in the test. So, the one that looks like an elf is the flower ‘voodoo’.” Beckett tells her.

Esther chuckles. “I can remember that. Elf equals Voodoo.” Esther grins at Beckett.

“You are unbelievable Esther. But whatever helps you to remember those flowers.” Beckett laughs. “Okay, next one. That one that looks similar is the ‘topnotch’.”

Esther let out a laugh but tries to hide it behind her hand.

“What now?” Beckett looks at her, bewildered that Esther found something even in this flower.

“It’s not that funny, but topnotch has another meaning. So, Voodoo is the elf. Topnotch is a fantastic flower.” Esther beams.

“Concentrate, Esther,” Beckett says rather stern, but he can’t hide that smile on his face.

“Alright. What is the name of the white one?” Esther asks.

Beckett sighs. “Summerwine.” He closes his eyes and waits for Esther’s outburst, but it doesn’t come. He opens her eyes and looks at her but then she starts to laugh.

“Oh, come on! Esther!” Beckett laughs.

Esther hits his arm playfully. “Didn’t know flowers are so funny!” Esther tells him in-between her laughs.

Beckett puts his hand against his face and shakes his head. “Well, at least you have fun.” Beckett looks over to Esther who slowly calms down. Some tears are coming out of her eyes, her face looks red from laughing too hard and barely breathing.

“Alright. Last one. What’s her name?” Esther points to the dazzling yellow flower.

“R. Soulieana,” Beckett responds.

“Aw, no funny name.” Esther pouts.

“Not all of them can have funny names.” Beckett laughs. He looks at her, while she studies the miniature.

Beckett feels lucky to have her. She is so different from him, outgoing, funny and open-minded. He used to spend the days inside reading some books, while she was always out with friends. Beckett never had many friends, but here he is. Having one of the most amazing girls at his side. Something he will never understand how someone like Esther could fall in love with someone as shy as he is.

She showed him how much life has to present and what else is out there except books and good results. Her love is everything that was missing in Becket’s life and now he has her.

He has to smile at her, even though sometimes she laughs about such unfunny thinks he loves her. He loves that about her, laughing about something that might not be funny.

Once she laughed about a crack joke he did, and he barely makes jokes. But around her he gets more confident to do so because he knows as unfunny the joke might be, she will laugh because she finds something funny about it when no one else does.

“Earth on Beckett?” Esther waves in front of his face. Beckett shakes his head and focuses back at her. He looks into her beautiful grey-green eyes.

“What did you say?” Beckett blushes a bit. He wonders if he was staring at her that would make it even more awkward.

“I asked you how that Julia Child Rose looks like?”

Beckett smiles and grabs into his bag and takes out a paper-wrapped object. He holds it over to her. “For you.”

Esther takes it and carefully removes the paper and reveals three huge bumblebee coloured roses. “Oh! How beautiful” Esther muses.

Beckett smiles. “I know they are not red, and yellow roses present ‘I like you’ instead of I love you, but it was still fitting.” Beckett grins.

“Wow. She definitely got her colour from the R. Soulieana.” Esther acknowledged.

Beckett grins. “Yes, what else do you see?”

“Well, even though the leaves are the typical rose leaves it has the colour of the Summerwine, maybe a bit brighter but there is a similarity.”

Beckett smiles proudly. “That is right. Some more information about this rose. Its origin got in 2004, in the USA by Tom Carruth. Another name would be ‘Absolutely Fabulous Rose’.”

“Why that name?” Esther wonders. “I mean I can see she is absolutely fabulous but somehow I think there is more behind it,” she adds.

“Well, it was named after a TV show with the name Absolutely Fabulous,” Beckett explains. “But don’t ask me why.”

Esther looks playfully shocked at him. “Did I just witness, Beckett Harrington, doesn’t know something?”

Beckett sighs. “Yes, I don’t know that. But there is more I don’t know.”

“I can’t believe it.” Esther jokes.

 

“Stop!” Beckett laughs. “And in case Professor Kontos asks. He mentioned the name Soul Mate which is another marketing name of this flower. The name mostly varies in other countries. In South Africa, it has another more complicated name.”

“Oh, and one last question that really interests me,” Esther admits.

“Shoot.” Beckett smiles at her for being very interested in this flower out of a sudden.

“How big can this flower get?”

“It depends on the climate. The bush grows in height of 26’’ to 31’’, with a spread of 20’’ to 26’’. It can be bigger in warmer climates where she has much more time to grow. The flower itself is medium size, full, cup-shaped, and globular. It mostly contains 26 to 40 petals. So, it can get quite big. The one you hold right now is one of those 40 petals flowers.” Beckett explains perfectly and easily understanding.

“You remember that?” Esther's eyes widen. “Mr Beckett Harrington, you are incredible!”

Beckett blushes and looks down to the miniature playing with it a bit. Esther puts aside the roses, carefully not to destroy them and leans forward to Beckett. He looks up and their faces almost meet.

“Thank you for helping me,” Esther whispers on his lips, staring at them before looking back into his eyes.

She can see him swallowing and then looking at her lips before closing the gap between them, capturing her lips in a soft kiss. Esther slowly slides her right hand into his hair, pulling him closer. Beckett reaches out to her and pulls her onto his lap, kissing her, along her jaw to her neck and whispering: “I am happy to help.” He looks up to her, stroking her hair behind his ear.

“Any more question?”

“One. You told me from what flowers it was made. But I know you need seed and pollen. So, whose seed and whose pollen the maker took.” Esther smiles down to Beckett and strokes through his hair, holding her close.

“Seed of the three flowers, Voodoo, R. Soulieana and Summerwine. And the pollen from Top Notch.” Beckett holds her close to him.

“I think now I am prepared for the test and I rather enjoy having you here.” Esther grins.

“I am not complaining.” Beckett gives her a small peck on her lip. “I will ask you about this an hour before the test and I think then you good to go. Because now I really rather enjoy the time with you.” Beckett grins and captures her lips again to enjoy the rest of the evening together.

 

Thanks to Beckett, Esther passed this text with no mistakes. The funny jokes that Esther came up with even helped Beckett. When he saw a question, he had to really concentrate not to laugh about the stupid jokes she made. Their eyes often met when they read a question about a flower Esther laughed about.

The most important part is that both passed and continue to go to Penderghast and enjoy the time with each other.


End file.
